jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Life for the Animals
Edited and Vastly changed by Peenut2k7, original made by Cena54. Chapter 1: Starting Here we are in Jurassic Park. Now this is the where the Tyrannosauus Rex lives. The Tyrannosaurus is wandering within the artificial rock cave right now. Now we're moving to where the Spinosaurus lives, a fish-stuffed marsh with mangrove trees everywhere, Now, we are at the Corythosaurus habitat, a grassy plain with a nesting site. Now it is time to go to the Dilophosaurus habitat, an arid field with dead trees dotting the landscape. Chapter 2: Love It is time to check on the Tyrannosaurus exhibit. A female Tyrannosaurus is calling for a mate. A male comes up to her with a gift, a Corythosaurus carcass. The two put their necks against each other, and soon mate. 3 days later, it appears the male and female are breaking up, and the male is losing. The female slaps her tail into the male's face, and the male darts away. The female roars and builds a nest for her offspring. Chapter 3: Breakout The Spinosaurus looks angry, and breaks out of his exhibit for an unknown reason. He begins to scout the area, eats some tourists, and finds the Corythosaurus habitat. He kills a male, drags him home, and then decide s to go eat T-Rex eggs. He looks at the Mother T-Rex. He needs to disarm her if he wants to get to the eggs... He runs up to her and holds onto her neck, but is pushed back by the male T-Rex. They fight for hours on end, but finally, the Female T-Rex and her eggs are the only ones remaining. She eats the Spinosaurus carcass, but in this time a loose Dromeosaurus eats the eggs. The female T-Rex is devastated! There were no other males left, meaning she would be alone forever. Chapter 4: Mating Le t's check on the Dilophosaurus exhibit. A female appears to be hunting a goat, and it pounces on it and soon gets it killed with it's strong jaws. You see, this is an adult Dilophosaurus, which lacks a frill and venom (something only youngsters have, though males have the frill for mating uses). It uses brute strength to get it's meal, and is currently feeding. But later, a male enters. It is Dilophosaurus mating season. He makes a mating call, but the female isn't interested... yet. Another male, younger and more agile, enters the building. The two hiss at each other, and after a long and brutal battle, Agility trumps Strength. The young male feeds, and eventually goes on to mate with his reward: the female Dilophosaurus. Chapter 5: Friends It is midday in the currently closed zoo, today is not a day when the Park is open. But soon, trouble arrives. A large shipment crate opens, and a Fiesta-Colored spinosaur walks out. It's a dinosaur called an Oxalaia. It walks over to the Tyrannosaurus exhibit, where it will be staying until a new exhibit is built. The widowed Tyrannosaurus is defensive of her destroyed eggs, and wraps her tail around them and roars. The Oxalaia is confused, and walks to a rock formation and rests. The Tyrannosaurus is still growling, and the Oxalaia is g etting tired of the pointless aggressitivety. The Oxalaia finally roars an annoyed roar, and walks into the jungles, where it will sleep. The Tyrannosaurus suddenly seems upset she made him so annoyed, and walks over to comfort him. The Oxalaia wants to be alone, but the Tyrannosaurus softly growls a comforting tune. The Oxalaia feels better, and nuzzles the T-Rex female-I mean, his "sister". After a while, they go to feast on a Triceratops carcass brought in from another zoo. Category:FanFiction